Rayne
by TheTrueAlanna
Summary: Rayne meets up with George, and ends up living with him. Alanna is with Jon. Things happen, and all four must figure it out, before Rayne is taken back home. Read and Review. I fixed the story. Parings RG. AJ. maybe ones later on. Rayne's my own character
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Her Journey

Rayne

Chapter one: The Beginning of a New Journey

A small form walked through alley, away from the crowd of people. Its cloak pulled tightly around, making the form seem smaller. A piece of long pale blonde hair fell loose, falling into the once noble looking face. Eyes of glacier blue looked at the hair with anger.

'Once again I have to pull my hair up…maybe I should cut it. No I could never cut it….' The form thought as it tucked the hair behind its ear.

A strong hand pulled at her shoulder, spinning her around sharply, to face a young boy. His brown looked down at the forms soft, but dirty face. His hair was brown and came to his ears smiled brightly down at her, while his eyes glittered with mischief.

"What's a young one like you doin' out her'." The boy asked. "You all by your lonesome?"

"That should be of no worry to you." The girl snapped. "And I'll kindly have my purse back."

"Quick one you 'er. What's a noble born youth walking around as you are?" He placed her purse in her hand.

"Mind your own self."

The boy stepped back to look at her and shook his head.

"I'm known as George Copper, lass." He said and bowed to her

"I'm none of your concern." The girl turned and walked away, heading farther into the alley.

George caught up with her and took her arm. "Come wit' me lass, I've a place you can wash up, if you wan' too."

"Why should I trust you?" The girl asked

"Because my Mother be the one who'd have my head if she knew I let a pretty one like you ran away. Or are you being like this 'cause you don't like ta be clean?"

"I like to be clean just fine!" She snapped at him pulling her arm away, causing her stray hair to fall again.

"I am only joking with ya. Take no offence, lass." He said tucking the hair behind her ear for her. "Now will ya tell me your name?"

"Rayne." She answered simply

"Just Rayne?"

"Rayne of Persopella."

"Well Rayne of Persopella, on we go." He said taking her arm, and walking threw the catacombs.

They finally stopped at a house the was simple, but elegant. Rayne suddenly felt really dirty.

"George?"

"Yes, lass?"

"Won't your Mother be upset if you brought home someone looking like this?"

"Nonsense. She'll think nothing of it." He said and led her inside.

The house was furnished only lightly. The window curtains drawn tightly.

"George?" A woman's voice called from one of the back rooms "I'm in the kitchen."

They both walked in the kitchen to see a woman of her early forties, but still with both grace and beauty.

"I've brought you a task, Mother." George said before he realized Rayne was hidden behind him, clinging to his shirt tightly.

Mistress Cooper turned to look at her nephew and glared at him slightly. He stepped aside and showed Rayne to his Mother. She laughed lightly as she realized her hold on his shirt.

"My, my George. Where did you find such a girl?" She said taking note of the appearance of the child before her.

Rayne's cloak was still pulled up on her head, but Mistress Cooper was able to see her face. The cloak along with her dress and face were covered in dirt, mud, and dried blood.

"Dear child, come with me." She led Rayne over to a chair. "George go fetch some water. I'll be right back with some clothing."

He came back before his mother with the water. He smiled at her and set it next to her chair.

"See? My Mother would never turn down the chance ta help someone." He said taking the seat next to his.

Shortly after Mistress Cooper came down and shooed George away to the market to buy Rayne some nice clothes. After he left, Mistress Cooper began to clean up the young girl. Taking Rayne's cloak off, she noticed her hair.

"Lass where did you get such a fine head of hair?" She asked letting the full length fall.

The pale blonde hair reached the ground as she sat in the chair.

"From my Mother." Rayne replied pulling at the piece that fell in her view.

Since entering the sight of George, her gaze down-cast, now Mistress Cooper lifted her chin making her look up.

"It is beautiful. Your eyes are charming also. Your Mother must be every proud to have a daughter so lovely. I have only George, but I wished I did have a daughter of my own."

"George brought me here why?" Rayne asked the question that's been burning in her mind since he introduced her to his Mother.

"You'd have to ask him that your self, dear one." Mistress cooper said looking at the limpness of her hair. "I'd bet your some handsome man's prize. If not now, then one day."

Rayne made no comment of this, but pulled at her hair. She had no mind to be anyone's prize. And she did not wish to have any man as a husband. She knew the heart break of her Father when her mother died, and did not what to have anything like that happen to her.

As they cleaned the last of the dirt out of her hair, George returned with an armful of beautiful dresses. Most of them were deep blue or black. A cloak with a fur liner was also among them.

" 'ere put this one on. And the cloak. We'll go to the Dancing Dove. I'll Introduce ye ta my friends." George said handing her a black dress

Rayne was taken to the next room and was helped into the dress. It fit her perfectly, it was tight on the top and flowed from her waist down. She walked out of the spare room and faced them. Feeling much better about her appearance, she smiled big showing a dimple in her right cheek. Her hair and pale face stood out in contrast to the dress.

"You look…" George said as he looked her over.

Rayne blushed suddenly casting her gaze down. "Is it that bad?"

"No, child. You look lovely. Before you go, I have but a few questions to ask." Mistress Cooper said quietly from her seat at the table.

Rayne bit her lip, knowing what was going to be asked. She took a seat across from George's mother. He stood directly behind Mistress Cooper looking down at both females.

"Why child, of all nobles did you look as you did?" She asked finally "Doesn't your folks know how dangerous it is around here? Are they visiting King Ronald?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Tell of Her Past

Chapter 2: The Tell of Her Past

A child stood in the doorway of her chambers, looking down the hall. She was the only one left in the upper chambers by her parents. Her elder siblings lived down stairs with their own families, or with their husbands. Her brother was at Corus becoming a knight.

Her long blonde hair cast her out amongst the shadows, as she moved across the hall. She opened to door to her parents sleeping chambers, and started to enter.

Her scream echoed threw the manor and to the homes below. The guards, by dozens, rushed among the servants to the youngest child's room. Seeing nothing, they went to their master's chambers.

Upon entering, the servants quickly left again. The scream was nothing compared to the sight. The youngest of the guards rushed forward to the child, picking her up and began to move away from the bed.

Rayne's mother lay on the bed, but without a head. The bed was a mass of red sheets and a pool of blood began to flow towards the center of the room.

The five year old began to kick the young guard, trying to get down. When her feet made contact with the ground, she made a dash for the bed. Falling in the blood she screamed again. Pushing herself threw the blood and away from the bed. This was something she'd never seen before. She moved until her back touched the wall.

The guard closest crouched and saw Mistress Anya's decapitated head hidden under the bed. Gagging he stood and ordered her to be taken out of the room, and for the servants to begin to clean up the blood. The last order, before Rayne was carried out, was for someone top retrieve their Lord, Rayne's father, Padric.

Rayne was covered in blood, and cried until the tears could no longer come. Her older sisters, Isabel, Lizabeth, and Cassidy, came to comfort her, not knowing what had happened. Her speech was not able to be understood by anyone. They cleaned her up quickly and put her to bed. For the longest time she slept with nightmares, no one knows if they still continue or not.

Years have past, Rayne now seven, but her father always cast her out of his sight. She looked too much like her mother for him to try and forget. She looked like a young Anya, blissful and happy. But Rayne was never blissful or happy. Not since she saw what had happened to her mother. She locked her self in her room, trying to keep herself away from her sisters and her father, but things made it necessary for her to make an appearance. No one knew how to ease the pain she felt, or how to stop the burst of outrage against everyone. She became very vengeful to every person, except the guard who tried to get her away the first time. She would leave him alone, but watched him with glacier blue eyes. He, in the last year, became her best friend. His name was Nathaniel, or, as she was only allowed to call him, Nate. His eyes were brown and were the same shade as his hair, which fell to his shoulders. He was only about the age of Julian, so no one commented when they found the two alone. He became her protector.

On the day of the third year her mother died, she walked out across the garden and to the temple, where he mother's body lay. Her father was there already, along with Isabel, Lizabeth, and Cassidy. Also Cassidy's first born child Nea. She looked upon her family as they mourned for their lost one. While the youngest one stood alone, she prayed her mother watch over her as she knew then her journey was only beginning. She knew she didn't belong, and never would again.

With blue eyes, colored and cold as glaciers, her set off to her room and began to pack. As unnoticed as always she left her home, and went to the stables. Telling the stablemen she was only going out for a picnic by the fields. They helped her mount her mother's old horse.

"If ye get lost, just tell the horse. No matter where ye be, it'll bring you home safely. Always knows how." The stableman said giving her the bag.

As she rode down the path leading her towards Port Legion, she stopped and looked behind her. The home she grew up in was now just a shell that only left her with horrid memories. With her mother gone and Julian away becoming a knight there was no reason for her to stay.

Turning in her seat to head on, she was surprised to see Nathaniel on his horse Bark. The horse received its name by the color of its hide. It looked as if could hide among the trees and no one would ever discover it. Rayne's mother's horse, Dasher, whinnied and nuzzled Bark.

"On a picnic, young Mistress Rayne?" Nathaniel asked laughing slightly "Where do ye plan on headin'?"

"Anywhere, maybe the Port, or Trya." Rayne pulled at Dasher's reins and made him move forward. "And if you plan to get my father, you'd be wasting your time. I'll be gone before you get back."

"What if I take ye home by force?" Nathaniel asked looking at his best friend

"You'd never try to hurt me, but you would because you know I'd struggle and try to get away hurting myself. Though you'd think you were the one who'd done the damage."

"At least ye haven't lost ye sense. Well not more then I'd 'ave thought. Why ye plan on runnin' away Mistress Rayne?"

"I am because Father doesn't know who I am. He thinks I'm just a small copy of Mother. A ghost of her."

"Your sisters would be upset." Nate said to her looking at the manor.

"No they wouldn't."

"Surely you know I would." Nate looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Then as an order, you are to come with me." Rayne said and trotted away

Forced to follow an order, Nathaniel turned Bark around and trailed after his young mistress. First to Port Legion, then Trya, and after that Cria in Galla and finally Rayne ended up in Corus of Tortall.


	3. Chapter 3: The Offer

Authors note: George is younger in this story then he is in the books! He's about fifteen. I really haven't decided on his age yet, but we'll leave it at that for now… If I do change it I'll let ya know. Love ya. Oh yeah sry but this is a really short chapter! Sry! I'll post again soon…..

Chapter 3: The Dancing Dove

Mistress cooper looked sadly, as Rayne finished her tale, to her son.

"Oh my child. You have had a rough experience, yes indeed." She said taking her hands "How old are ye now?"

"I'll be thirteen three days after Imbolic." Rayne said looking at her hands that were covered in Mistress Cooper's dry ones.

"That's only a week away." George said and she looked out the window away from him.

"How would ye like to stay here? If your guard friend wouldn't mind." Mistress Cooper asked looking at the young girl hopeful

"Speaking of 'im, where is he? Shouldn't he 'ave been with ye when I found ye?" George asked looking at his mother

"Nathaniel's passed on. He died protecting me from bandits." Rayne looked at George, her eyes were a cloudy blue now. She was struggling to keep the tears away.

"So how long ye been by yerself?" George asked trying to figure her out

"Five years." Rayne replied, his eyes locking with hers.

"Then that's it. Yer stayin' with us." Mistress Cooper said standing up. "George, you take the lass to the Dancin' Dove. I'll red up her new room. It'll be the one down 'ere, but you'll have a roof over yer head."

George stood with the two girls and waited as Rayne hugged his Mother. He took her outside and she threw her hand around his neck, hugging him tightly. His hazel eyes gleamed down at her as he stole a kiss from her. Rayne pulled back slightly and looked at him, then she smiled. She stood on tip-toe and stole a kiss from him and ran off. He chased after her and they proceeded to the Dancing Dove.

To Be Continued.

Hey guys if you see a grammar error please let me know so I can fix it. I would really like if you'd do that. Thank you, and again sry for the short chappie!


	4. Chapter 4: The Rogue King and the Dancin...

A/n: I kinda forgot to say what imbolc where ya go: BrigantiaMore commonly known as Imbolc (the day when newborn lambs begin to nurse) or, to the Christians, Candlemas (the purification of the Virgin), and Brigantia is usually celebrated Feb. 1 or 2. It marks the end of winter and the beginning of spring, when buried seeds begin to stir within the earth. It also marks the beginning of the third of the year, which belongs to the Maiden aspect of the three-fold goddess. "Brigantia" is the day of Brigit, an Irish goddess of smith craft, healing, and poetry. The Old Saxon and Norse communities knew her as Birgit, the lusty, spring-loving consort of Ullr, the god of winter. The color of this day is red.

Chapter 4: The Rogue King and the Dancing Dove

Taking Rayne by the hand, he led her to the Dancing Dove. Upon entering, a man grabbed her by the waist, and threw her over his shoulder.

"I'll show ye what a real man does in bed lassie. George 'ere'll do nothin' but tickle ye." A man said, his breath smelled strongly of alcohol

"Put me down!" Rayne screamed and pulled his hair.

"Let her go now." George said in a low voice.

The man patted Rayne's backside, causing her to stiffen. George pulled a dagger out of one the many coat pockets. He brought the dagger to the man throat.

"Put her down or ye'll be headin' home in a casket." George said

The big guy dropped her to the ground and grabbed George's hand. They began to fight, when another hand appeared in front of Rayne's face.

"Might I help the lady stand?" The noble voice came.

Rayne looked up to see a very handsome young boy. He couldn't be that much older then herself. He looked like a commoner, but his voice portrayed that he was of noble blood. His hair was black and he had blue eyes that matched the sky on a clear day. She took his hand and he helped her up easily. Standing on her feet she whirled towards George's fight.

"No need to worry about George, my lady. He can handle himself quiet well." The boy said.

"Yeah. He's been in more fights with Nicolas, then the King's own been to war." A girl with red hair and purple eyes said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Well I'm Alanna, this is Jonny, and here's 'Fingers." She introduced everyone with in eyes sight "And you'd be?"

"With me." George said standing behind Rayne.

"I meant her name. Alanna said bluntly

"She's Rayne of Persopella, or just Rayne." George answered for her.

"There's a knight by the name of Julian, he's in the prince's own. You know him?" Jonny asked

"Nope. Asked her the same thin'. But she don' know of him."

She turned to look at him, smiling slightly. He pulled her and Alanna to a table in the back. He sat down with one on each side. Jonny and 'Fingers walked slowly, and stopped to talk to a few girls. They called Rayne over, wanting to introduce her to the tavern girls. Alanna turned to George with a look of confusion.

"Where'd you find her? She's noble blood." Alanna said quietly

"The Sight. It brought me ta her, as it did ye. Yes, she noble blood, and Julian's her brother."

"Why'd you lie to Jon then?" Alanna was outraged at this

"'Cause she ran away from home. She doesn't want him ta know. It's was sort of an unspoken agreement that neither of us would say anythin' about it."

"Then why tell me?"

"'Cause ye're a girl. She'll need ye as a friend, as someone ta trust."

Rayne returned to the table in not such a happy mood. Before either George or Alanna could ask what was wrong, the door of the Dancing Dove's door flew open. The two at the table along with Jonny, took off up stairs. A riot broke out in the tavern. To many noises were in the room for anyone not to get a headache. Someone stepped on her dress, and another someone hit her leg. Rayne fell to the ground and covered her head with her hands. Strong but gentle hands pulled her off the ground and behind the counter.

"Ye should be careful." A voice said making her look over her shoulder. It was 'Fingers. Her gripped her arm so not to lose her and hid her in a cabinet.

A man with a deep voice bellowed for silence, and was given it. People froze in their spots. 'Fingers pressed own finger to his lip, saying to be quite. He shut the cabinet door so only a crack was open for air.

"Where is the Rouge king?" The man asked

"Not 'ere." 'Fingers said "He left shortly 'fore ye came.

The man's foot placed a huge hole in the wooden cabinet. Rayne squeaked, but covered her mouth quickly. Not long after the Dove's doors swung shut again. A few guards took some people with them.

"It's safe ta come out now lass." 'Fingers said helping her stand.

George came down the stairs as Rayne sat herself on top of the counter. A girl was on her left side putting a makeshift bandage on her arm. She was cut when the wood caught her skin coming out of hiding. He walked over and pushed her hair to her right shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't grab ye, but it was un'cpected." George said looking at her arm

Jonny stood by Alanna and said, "She had n reason to hide in the first place."

"She's a noble, Jonny. He would have taken her because of her looks." Alanna said crossly.

George kissed Rayne's forehead and pick her off the counter. Being fifteen and standing at 5'7", he towered over her slightly. He hugged her and then set he on the ground. Alanna smiled as she took Jon's hand. They stepped aside as they walked past.

"This is to much excitement for one day, for even the true Corus'." George said causing everyone to laugh, "We're off to retire now. Have fun."

"Retiring sounds good right now." Jon said and Alanna agreed

The four of them walked out of the Dancing Dove together. Alanna and Jon left them to head for the palace. George pulled Rayne to their house.

As they stood at the door, George stole a quick kiss from her and then another. Rayne snuck away as he tried for a third. She ran into the house, but stopped when she saw no one. A note said that Mistress Cooper would be home in two days time. A friend was sick and wanted her close by.

"I wish I could say it gets easier everyday, but I can't. It's harder and riskier, but all together funnier. You'll make great friends with Alanna, but watch out for her mouth. She'll say things that are blunt and wont notice it. Jon now, he's a gentleman as I ever saw. He'll treat you right, and Alanna wont get mad over that. They're both nobles.

"Nobles?" Rayne asked

"Yeah, but don' treat 'em like ones. They like ta be commoners when out of the palace."

"I like them."

"They like you too, Rayne, a Rouge Princess. You are now part of the Rouge" George said and took off up the stairs.

"A Rouge Princess?" Rayne asked herself quietly.


	5. Letter to you

Ok I'm in a little bit of a block. If you have any ideas, please let me know thanks, and sry for not updating. A lot of my stories are becoming short chaptered and cut up. As I said, I would love for ideas. Since teller isn't helping with that.

Ice Princezz


End file.
